


An unexpected encounter

by missrosehaven



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missrosehaven/pseuds/missrosehaven
Summary: Just a short scene where Lord Grantham runs into Thomas Barrow unexpectedly, about a year after the royal visit.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 15
Kudos: 232





	An unexpected encounter

Robert Crawley, the 7th Earl of Grantham, was taking a stroll down a busy street in London, where he was staying for a few nights on business, when a familiar figure stepped out of a shop onto the pavement in front of him.

“Mr Barrow!” Robert said aloud, in surprise.

His butler was looking very dapper in a fashionably styled suit, and Robert caught the tail end of a jubilant grin on his face, but this fell away as the man’s gaze shifted from the door he’d just exited and met the eyes of his employer.

“What a coincidence,” Robert marveled. “I didn’t realize you’d be coming to London on your days off, Barrow. You could’ve traveled with me.”

Thomas Barrow opened his mouth but before he got any words out another man, equally well dressed and of similar age and build to Thomas, followed him out of the shop and clapped his hand affectionately on Thomas’s shoulder steering him gently. “This way. I know another place that may have what we’re after,” he spoke in a casual Yorkshire lilt.

Conscious of Robert’s eyes on him, Thomas stiffened and pulled away from the man. “Excuse me sir, do I know you?” he accused coldly, showing not a sign of recognition.

Startled, the other man stepped back and raised his brows. “It seems not,” he expressed slight confusion before glancing towards Robert and quickly recovering. “I’m terribly sorry, sir,” he addressed Thomas, looking him up and down. “I mistook you for my friend, but I now see my mistake - you are... not _quite_ as handsome as he. Good day.” Stifling a chuckle he tipped his hat and turned to walk away.

“Wait,” Robert said, recognizing the man’s voice and face as vaguely familiar. “ _I_ know you.”

“You do?” Thomas asked, his voice constricting and his brow beginning to sweat.

“Don’t I?” Robert insisted.

The other man hesitated then turned back to face Robert. “Good afternoon, Lord Grantham,” he greeted Robert, removing his hat. “Richard Ellis,” he explained. “I visited Downton Abbey last year, during the royal visit. I work for the royal household.”

“Ah! I knew I’d seen you before.” He’d hardly spoken to the man, but Robert had noticed this fellow for some reason. “You arrived ahead of the visit - the king’s valet, am I right?”

“Correct. You’ve a good memory, Lord Grantham.”

“Well, what an unlikely double coincidence this is! But Barrow, if I remember Mr Ellis then surely you...” Robert left off, putting it all together as he looked from one man to the other as they stood side by side pretending to be strangers. Richard Ellis was maybe a little younger than Thomas and a fraction taller. He was a good looking chap with golden brown hair, warm eyes and a calm intelligence to his manner. An unexpected yet perfect match for Barrow, Robert intuited, surprising himself with his thorough approval. “But I don’t wish to hold either of you up.” He turned first to his butler. “Enjoy your time in London, Barrow. I’ll see you back home on Friday.”

“Yes, m’lord.” Thomas shifted his feet uncomfortably unsure if he should walk away now to keep up some semblance of pretense.

“And good day to you too, Mr Ellis.” Robert paused, then, on a sudden impulse, leaned in close to Richard and instructed in a low tone that only he could hear, “Keep him happy. Keep him out of trouble.”

“I intend to.” Richard said sincerely despite his lips curling and his eyes twinkling.

”Good man,” Robert responded with equal sincerity before straightening up with a curt nod.

If Robert had glanced back as he walked away he would have seen Thomas blush as Richard grinned and passed on the exchange before they both set off down the street joyfully content and at ease in each other’s company.


End file.
